


Il primo volo dell'uccello giraviti

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Neji [2]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tetsu racconta il <i>suo</i> haido, e mette a nudo un amore che gli ha riempito il cuore dei colori che non vuole piangere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo volo dell'uccello giraviti

Fictional Dream © 2010 (03 ottobre 2010)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/457/il-primo-volo-dell-uccello-giraviti)).

*****

Il giorno in cui haido morì doveva essere il più bello della mia vita.   
Non ho difficoltà a comprendere perché due momenti tanto ossimorici – la nascita di mia figlia, la morte di Takarai – abbiano scelto di sovrapporsi in un unico giorno: haido è stato senz’altro il più grande amore della mia vita.   
Un amore che non potevo permettermi e un amore che ho rifiutato.   
Un amore che è diventato manipolatorio e crudele e, infine, una condanna a morte.   
  
I miei genitori erano cristiani. Io ho scelto di non credere a niente, se non al valore del lavoro e dell’impegno individuale: ho scoperto a mie spese di avere torto, perché esiste, se non proprio un Dio, almeno un principio di equivalenza che ti punisce.   
Il giorno in cui è nata Asuka, dunque, ho perso haido. Non potevo pretendere tutto, perché avevo già avuto _troppo_.   
haido ha commesso un errore imperdonabile, quando mi ha scelto: mi ha sopravvalutato. Ha visto in me un eroe e un ribelle, quando ero solo un tipo sveglio e fortunato. Ero uno che sognava in grande e a cui la vita aveva voluto bene, regalandomi un autentico genio come Takarai. Non molto altro.   
È anche per questo, però, che io sono sopravvissuto.   
Il giorno in cui nacque Asuka mi svegliai con il rumore della pioggia e il cuore in gola. C’è un istinto che la ragione non basta a soffocare, che ti raggiunge nel sonno, scivola tra le pieghe della coscienza e ti urla addosso le verità che non vorresti conoscere, i segreti che hai paura di violare.   
Ayana respirava rapida nell’intercapedine della porta della mia camera, sostenendo la sua grossa pancia rotonda. Era così giovane e così magra da farti pensare a una bambina denutrita. Non dividevamo lo stesso letto, noi due, come vuole l’etichetta giapponese. La variabile impazzita era haido, che amava me, ma stringeva tra le braccia la sua Megumi.   
La madre di suo figlio, la sua migliore amica, la sua più struggente bugia.   
  
“Credo che la bambina abbia fretta.”   
  
Era una femmina. Lo sapevamo da un paio di mesi – io avevo preteso di saperlo.   
haido aveva commentato quella notizia con una smorfia maligna.   
  
“Il grande Tetsuya spara a salve?”   
  
haido era diventato sempre più distante, cinico e volgare da che gli avevo lasciato intendere che non sarei mai tornato indietro. _Indietro_ , poi: non c’era mai stato un solo autentico passo in _quella direzione_.   
Non ero Sakura, _io_.   
Non ero così generoso e così pazzo da bruciarmi con un fuoco come il suo.   
Eppure lo amavo: negarlo sarebbe da ipocriti, perché haido non è mai stato qualcuno che potessi concederti di guardare senza perdere la testa e il cuore.   
  
Fu una cotta da primo sguardo, la mia. Non avrei mai immaginato di poter essere ricambiato.   
  
Ero felice di poter avere una bambina – e non solo perché la immaginavo come non sarebbe stata mai: occhi azzurri e capelli rossi come un’eroina dei manga.   
Ero contento perché sapevo che sarebbe stata più felice di me.   
Le donne sono complicate, ma sono più oneste degli uomini. Le donne non nascondono mai quello che provano e si sforzano di viverlo con un coraggio che spesso sono i maschi a non possedere.   
Le donne ti perdono, ma ti aiutano anche a ritrovarti.   
  
Asuka sarebbe stata bella, protetta e felice. Dei tanti propositi di una vita fortunata, forse è il solo che sia riuscito a trasformare in realtà.   
  
Non raccolsi le parole di haido, né la sua provocazione.   
Ci vedevamo di rado, ormai, preso com’era dai VAMPS, un gruppo che – lo sapeva per primo – non valeva un decimo del nostro Arcobaleno, ma gli dava un alibi per non sentirsi davvero adulto. Davvero vecchio. Davvero superato.   
  
Aveva smesso quasi del tutto di dipingere.   
Le sue liriche non avevano spessore: prima ancora che morisse, era stato quasi la sua fiamma si fosse consumata del tutto.   
Qualcuno potrebbe dire che è stata colpa mia e dunque pretendere che mi assuma una responsabilità atroce, ma non ho intenzione di farlo, né mai lo farò: haido aveva già deciso di morire quando la sua stella fosse stata viva e brillante.   
Sognava d’essere una cometa, chissà? Forse sapeva di aver già ottenuto più di quel che avrebbe dovuto pretendere, e non gli bastava ancora.   
  
Cosa sono stato per lui?   
  
Un’ossessione, credo.   
Ero l’unico che non gli fosse riuscito di vincere con i suoi occhi languidi e il suo fascino assassino; l’unico che fosse rimasto sempre uguale a se stesso, pur avendolo incontrato.   
  
haido avrebbe potuto convincere la Terra a mutare il giro della propria orbita, del resto.   
Era un’illusione, una suggestione, una malattia.   
Tutto quel che di dolce e di bello possedeva, era stato già messo al sicuro in Rei.   
  
Nei giorni in cui ancora potevo permettermi di ignorare che avrei dovuto crescere proprio l’ultima memoria del mio più grande fallimento, l’erede di haido era appena un’ombra nel mio sguardo.   
Era un bambino silenzioso e bellissimo. Molte agenzie di giovani talenti gli avevano già messo gli occhi addosso, perché chi vende esseri umani riconosce un purosangue nel momento stesso in cui si solleva sulle sue sottili, incerte zampe.   
Rei univa in sé la bellezza purissima dei genitori e quella fiduciosa spontaneità che la vita ti ruba, poco a poco. Portava il nome di haido, soprattutto: era un articolo sicuro.   
Suo padre, però, ne era gelosissimo; geloso come non era mai stato geloso di Megumi. Geloso, forse, com’era stato geloso solo di me.   
Avevano un rapporto stretto, loro due: Rei era l’unico ammesso al giardino segreto che haido coltivava in sé – tutte rose carnivore e velenose.   
A guardare la storia nella giusta prospettiva, era quasi haido già sapesse che Rei non sarebbe stato solo il suggello della sua immortalità, quanto uno strumento di tortura.   
Il mio contrappasso.   
  
Rei adorava suo padre: lo amava con un trasporto appassionato che non gli ho mai visto nutrire per niente e nessuno. Era il suo idolo, il suo Dio, il suo trastullo.   
haido lo cresceva all’occidentale, concedendogli un accesso totale al suo corpo e al suo cuore. Rei era un bambino abituato agli abbracci, ai baci, al calore appiccicoso di chi ti vuole bene. Rei mi avrebbe odiato come forse aveva imparato a fare suo padre il giorno in cui aveva scoperto che ero troppo giapponese per sostenere lo sguardo di un’illusione fatta di carne e sangue.   
  
Quando Ken mi chiamò con la voce spezzata per dirmi che haido era morto, io non ho voluto crederci. Non subito, almeno.   
Non entrava in conto la mia felicità di padre, né il mio sollievo di vittima: a giocare un ruolo di primo piano era proprio quell’amore che non potevamo dividere, ma che mi aveva seminato dentro dal primo giorno in cui l’avevo visto e preteso.   
Si faceva ancora chiamare _Hide_ , haido. Aveva lunghissimi capelli neri e occhi che ti mangiavano il cuore. Cantava come Morrie, ma ti eccitava come nessuno.   
Avevo avuto qualche ragazza, flirt di scarsa importanza e un paio di cotte da manuale; non mi era mai successo di desiderare un maschio sino al punto da dannarmi l’anima per conquistarlo.   
Era così timido e così fragile, haido. Era così perfetto, allora.   
E poi è cresciuto: l’ho svezzato io. Sono io che ho trasformato Hideto in _haido_.   
Quello che non mi ha mai perdonato, dunque, è stato di aver rifiutato la bambola di cui ero il Demiurgo.   
  
haido s’innamorò senza chiedermi il permesso. Abbiamo fatto l’amore una sola volta, ma il sapore che sentivo sulle labbra era quello del dispiacere e della vendetta.   
Era un pagliaccio triste, il mio haido: avrei voluto che morisse tra le mie braccia.   
  
Quando Rei entrò nella mia vita, giurai a me stesso che non avrei ripetuto quell’errore.   
Che non l’avrei perso.   
Che non l’avrei lasciato bruciare.   
Che non sarebbe mai stato triste.   
Dovrei liberarmi dell’aura di falso eroismo che si lega al mio nome, e piuttosto prendermi il disturbo di valutare quello che sono: non un perdente, ma uno qualunque. Un cinquantenne che ha avuto successo, che ha amato poco e male, che non ha mai imparato a maneggiare il fuoco senza bruciarsi.   
  
Rei era stato un bambino fiducioso e solare: mi trovai tra le mani un quasi adolescente rabbioso e insopportabile, prepotente e viziato. Aveva ragione Asuka, che non si sforzava mai di essere politicamente corretta: un procione avrebbe creato a tutti meno problemi.   
Sapevo che c’era soprattutto una posa dietro i suoi atteggiamenti, ma sapevo pure come mi mancasse il coraggio di affrontarlo, perché se mi avesse risposto con quella frase – _tu non sei mio padre!_ – io non avrei saputo cosa dirgli.   
  
_Non sono tuo padre, ma ho amato tuo padre al punto che non l’ho ancora lasciato morire dentro di me?  
Non sono tuo padre, ma lo cerco sotto la tua pelle?   
Non sono tuo padre, perché non ho mai voluto esserlo?   
Non sono tuo padre, ma se non fosse stato per me, tu non saresti mai nato?   
_   
Se avessi detto a haido che lo amavo, Megumi sarebbe scomparsa dalla sua vita. Subito.   
Se avessi rinunciato ad Ayana, haido sarebbe stato ancora qui, tra noi, non solo un’eco nostalgica.   
Eppure ha ragione anche Sakura, quando mi spia di sottecchi e mi dice: _tu sapevi tutto_.   
Siamo stati tutte comparse di un teatro d’ombre.   
haido se n’è andato spegnendo la luce. Spegnendo noi.   
  
Invece no.   
  
Asuka è nata viva, è vivo Rei: le loro voci s’inseguono e si sovrappongono nella mia memoria persino quando sono lontani dai miei occhi.   
Sono il nostro futuro; il piccolo seme che abbiamo deposto per renderci indimenticabili persino quando dell’arcobaleno non resterà che un’impronta sbiadita, diluita dalle prime piogge.   
  
Il giorno in cui haido morì, qualcosa s’interruppe nel mio circuito emotivo: ero padre ed ero vivo, ma era quasi mi avessero tagliato via metà del cuore. La metà migliore.   
Si dice che la lanterna della memoria soccorra chi è già in agonia, dunque devo dedurre che la morte di haido sia stata anche la mia, perché come Ken mi disse: ‘ _È morto_ ’, i miei occhi non si riempirono di lacrime, ma di ricordi.   
Era persino troppo facile rivederci com’eravamo stati, noi due, ragazzi del sud adottati dalla freddissima Tokyo: i giorni in cui i soldi non bastavano mai, il primo contratto major e la sbronza colossale di quando raggiungemmo la vetta della chart. E i tour in cui dormivi dove capitava o non dormivi, perché eri giovane e ti sentivi immortale. Le notti in cui haido parlava della morte come di un’ipotesi e di una scommessa; i giorni in cui fumava, indolente, mentre qualcuno giocava con i suoi capelli infiniti. E mi tornava in mente quella notte alle terme, un secolo prima, quando ubriachi persi cantavamo enka nostalgici e tributi inventati.   
E le registrazioni alle pendici del Fuji, nascosti dal mondo.   
E mi ricordavo il suo volto sfatto, quando Sakura fu arrestato; il sorriso timido con cui tornò a cantare, malgrado tutto.   
E poi, di seguito: le notti di Osaka e i pomeriggi pieni di sole affacciati su di un mare ferroso; l’estate del millenovecentonovantacinque, l’estate più bella della mia vita.   
  
Non riuscivo a piangere, perché quanto avrebbero vomitato i miei occhi, sarebbero stati proprio i colori di quei giorni. Non volevo perderli: quello proprio mai.   
E poi ho avuto Rei, perché haido mi amava al punto da lasciarmi il suo tesoro.   
Mi odiava al punto da regalarmi fino in fondo il suo veleno.   
  
Il giorno in cui Rei mi ha mostrato l’ultima lirica di haido, la sua poesia perduta, per un pugno d’istanti ho sentito, prepotente, la tentazione della verità: raccontare tutto, dunque, all’unica persona che lo meritasse.   
Avrei potuto guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli: “È vero, Rei, questa canzone è per me. Sono io la vite che un bel giorno si è piantata nel mondo perfetto di tuo padre. Io, il chiodo che gli ha aperto un buco nel cuore. E tu, che sei l’uccello giraviti, dovevi essere il mio contrappasso.”   
  
Non l’ho fatto, però; non l’ho fatto, perché non ho mai creduto nella vendetta. Forse non ci credeva nemmeno haido, del resto; la verità è che mi ha regalato Rei per quello stesso motivo: perché si fidava di me; perché ero il suo eroe, il suo Tetsuya-cuore-di-acciaio, quando invece ero molle burro troppo ambizioso.   
Lui, un sole che avrebbe sciolto persino le calotte polari.   
  
Il giorno in cui Rei ha trovato quella canzone, ho capito che la maledizione si era spezzata, che il tempo senza tempo di haido era finito, per lasciare spazio a chi era rimasto.   
Dunque ad Asuka, ai suoi sorrisi enormi, al suo entusiasmo contagioso, alla sua voglia di esserci, malgrado tutto. Malgrado haido l’abbia odiata senza neppure conoscerla.   
Dunque a Rei, a un ragazzo dal nome vuoto, eppure pieno di significati; perché Rei è lo zero, ma è anche l’anima. È l’anima, è lo spirito, è il fantasma.   
Il fantasma del nostro amore.   
  
E quando Rei ha cantato _Niji_ – l’ha cantata come suo padre, eppure in un modo completamente diverso – ho capito che potevo anche piangere, perché i colori che avevo dentro non se ne sarebbero mai andati. Non se ne sarebbe mai andato il dolore, mai il rimorso, mai le notti luminose di Tokyo e un ultimo abbraccio sui tetti di Parigi.   
Non avrei mai pianto haido, perché ormai era parte di me, come un cancro o come una vite. E se qualcuno me l’avesse sfilata dal cuore, forse sarei scivolato anch’io nella deriva di un sogno senza ritorno.   
A essere curioso, forse, il fatto che haido l’avesse preconizzato.   
  
_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you  
Just how I remembered   
Brimming with tenderness   
And somewhere in the calm   
A feeling that nothing had ever changed   
Your presence close beside me till I wake  
_   
Per quasi dieci anni avevo fatto il possibile per non aprire gli occhi, per non svegliarmi e non guardare; avevo attraversato la vita come un sonnambulo e il figlio di haido se n’era accorto.   
Forse mi aveva disprezzato proprio per quella vigliaccheria.  
  
Il giorno successivo al concerto in memoria di haido, non sono andato in studio. Non sono andato a lavorare: mi sono seduto a un tavolo e ho scritto.   
Erano secoli che non componessi più, eppure le parole scivolavano via con una facilità rassicurante. Era la voce di haido che mi alitava sul collo, il calore del suo respiro sulla pelle.   
  
“È bella,” ha detto Rei alle mie spalle.   
Mi sono volto di scatto, sussultando. Gli occhi di Rei erano trasparenti e caldi come quelli di suo padre.   
“È tua, se vuoi,” gli ho detto. “L’ho pensata per te.”   
Rei ha scosso il capo. Gli ho sorriso. “haido non sarebbe più riuscito a cantarla, ma tu sì. Non è un arcobaleno, Rei. È una vite.”   
  


Potevamo respirare, di nuovo. Libero da quella spina, avrei sanguinato a lungo e poi ritrovato il ritmo. Avrei ritrovato lui, oltre il frullar d’ali discreto di un uccello giraviti.  



End file.
